Free Falling 2
by Gingerlover324
Summary: The happy couple thought they had it all. a great daughter and a wonderful family that they would always have. Will a chain of unbearable events tear their bond apart?
1. The 7 day holding cell

**Amy's POV:**

I could feel someone touching me. Talking in sooth calming words, like an angel that came from heaven to relieve me of this ongoing nightmare. I used every last bit of strength I had to open my eyes. The figure wasn't an angel, but something much much better. Ty.

"Amy! You're awake!"

I smiled. "Yes, yes I am."

Ty smiled. "I knew you would come around sometime darling."

I smiled. I knew he wasn't telling me something, I could see it in his face. He wasn't the same Ty I knew.

"Come here." I say patting the empty space on the bed.

Ty tenses. "I don't want to hurt you."

I had broken my back. Now I had to wear a back brace for god knows how long. "It's ok, come here."

Ty sighs and stands up, he oh so carefully lays himself on the bed next to me. "How long am I in here for?"

"7 days." Ty says as he strokes my hair.

"And what aren't you telling me?" I say, expecting him to say nothing.

"What do you mean?" He says.

"Theres something you're not telling me."

Ty sighs. "You really want to know?"

I sigh. "Yes, I want to know."

"Ok, here goes it then. Amy, it should've been me in the crash. Not you."

I look at him shocked. "Don't you dare say that! It was a freak accident that hopefully won't happen again."

"I don't know, it's just i've been acting like a jerk lately, and it should've been me."

I took both her hands and placed them on either side of his face and kissed him. " Look, I love you. You haven't been acting like a jerk. Don't think that it should've been you, nobody deserves this but we will get through it, I promise."

Ty kissed me on my head. "Your amazing you know that?"

I laughed. "I've heard it once or twice."

Ty laughed as I curled into his side and gently closed my eyes. It was going to be a long, challenging week but I like challenges. Bring it on.


	2. Lots of love

"You never seem to bore me Mr. Borden. Very impressive." Amy says as Ty chews on the grape that he caught in his mouth. He smiles.

"You're just jealous because you haven't caught one." Amy crosses her arms.

"I'm not jealous! Besides I didn't want to play, you were the one that brought the grapes! "

Ty smiles. "Ah nice observations Ms. Fleming. Now it's your turn."

Amy laughs. "Bring on the grapes!"

Ty laughs and throws the grape. Amy catches it easily.

"Hey! Its about time missy!"

Amy smiles. "I know!"

"Ms. Fleming!" Amy and Ty turn to see Amy's nurse tapping her foot.

Amy smiled."Hi!" Ty shook his head, trying to hide the smile that was caused by Amy's sarcastic greeting.

"You're not suppose to be out of your brace."

"Not to be difficult here, but this brace is not very comfortable! I can't even take it off for a little bit?"

The nurse looked at Amy still frowning." Not if you want to get better Ms. Fleming" She argues as she turns and leaves.

"Not if you want to get better Ms. Fleming!" Amy says in a mocking voice while Ty helped her into her brace.

"It's only for a little while, you will be ok." Ty says as Amy sighs.

"I love you, you know that right?" Amy says as she wraps he hands around him.

"Oh trust me I know." Ty laughs as he kisses Amy.


	3. AN

**Hi guys...dont worry I'm working on a new chapter...but i feel like nobody is reading so will you please respond to this so i know someone is? I will obviously post chapter 3 after i write it so if this title (A little talk: Could crush you) please review and if you don't i'll make it a cliffhanger and i know how much you guys like those...am i right? REVIEW!**

**~MADDY**


	4. A little talk: Could crush you

I stare at the clock again, It reads _1:38._

The women at the desk looks at me and asks "Do you have someone picking you up?"

I look at her and nod my head "yes."

The women smiles "Ok."

I wait and wait until the familiar pickup truck arrives and the familiar smile that brightens my day walks toward me. I stand up carefully.

"Amy, Im so sorry I'm late I had this surgery and I got caught up in the moment."

"It's ok Ty, no worries I've been enjoying the peace and quiet."

Ty hugs me "Ok as long as your not mad."

I kiss him trying not to deepen it. "Not at all. Can we go home before I do get mad though?"

He laughs "Sure, lets go." Ty walks backwards and holds out his hand. I grab my bag with one hand and take his hand in another as he leads me to his truck.

* * *

"Peter I don't think it's a good idea ok?" Lou says as she dries the dishes.

"You've been avoiding this conversation since I brought it up two months ago."

Lou sighs "I know but I really don't want to Peter. My life is here and I don't think moving to Vancouver will make this any easier."

Peter slams the refrigerator door shut, Lou jumps "Fine but were going to have to talk about this more later." Peter says as he struts out of the room.

Lou looks out the window and gasps. She runs outside and hugs me. "AMY! You're back! I've missed you so much."

Amy squiggles uncomfortably "Lou can't breath!"

"Ooh sorry!"

I laugh "It's ok, good thing I have abs of steel!" I say as I knock on my brace.

Lou and Ty both laugh. Suddenly a truck came flying up the driveway and slammed on the brakes making me jump. A figure got out of the truck and started walking toward us. I sigh "DAD! You scared me!" I say as Ty and Lou relax.

My dad takes my hand "You and I need to talk. NOW!"

I nod a couple times "O- Ok." My dad leads me to the barn.

We reach the barn I look at my dad and sigh. "Dad what's wrong?"

Dad turned around "What's wrong? Question is what's wrong with you?"

I looked at him shocked "Me?" I said pointing to myself.

"Yes you. Why were you driving in the middle of winter without getting any sleep?"

I sighed. "Dad, Grandpa needed me to go to town, what was I going to do? Say no?"

My dad nodded "Yes exactly what you were suppose to do! But instead you did what you were told!" My dad said, his face red with anger.

"Yes I did do what I was told! I learned that skill from mom and grandpa as a kid when you weren't around to teach me!"

I knew I shouldn't of said it but it was true.

My dad sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "You're right, obviously you didn't need me as a kid. And maybe you don't need me now."

I looked at his shocked "What's that suppose to mean?"

He laughs "It means I'm leaving and Im not coming back cause you don't need me." He says as he walks away.

I stand there shocked and once I heard the ignition start I ran to his truck, as fast as my feet could carry me "DAD, DAD!" I yelled but it didn't work. I felt a pair of hands grab me and hold me as I feel to the ground and cried into his chest. I knew that my dad was gone, but at least I had him. Ty.


	5. Why?

I sit there as she cries and cries into my chest, staining my shirt with her salty tears. I can't help but tear up myself.

"Am- Amy sweetie, you need to calm down, you just got back and you don't want to swear yourself out." I say as she takes slow deep breaths.

"Thats it, a couple more."

She looks up at me, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying. Her eyes full of loss and sorrow she looks like she's been crying her whole life.

"He's gone Ty. And he's not coming back. He doesn't love me."

I pull her in for a tight hug and whisper soothing words in her ear.

"Listen to me Amy. Just because he left, doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

Amy sighs, I kiss her on the forehead and stand her up carefully. she gets up and wipes herself down. She nods her head and I lead her into the house. Once we get inside I make her a cup of tea. She sits at the counter with a tissue in her hands and watches me carefully.

"Why Ty?"

I turn around to see her waiting for an answer. "Why what?" I ask as I hand her the steaming cup of tea.

She takes a deep breath. "Why do you think my dad left me?"

I looked at her and took her hand from across the table. " I think he sees you as a very independent women with a family, and he thinks that you made it this far without him."

Amy nods. "That's what he said, but I don't know why he yelled at me."

Ty smiled, "I think he's too proud to admit that you really don't need him."

Amy smiles "Thanks Ty, you always know show to make me feel better."

Amy kisses me and finishes her tea, as we enjoyed the beautiful sunset on a beautiful winter evening. It was...perfect.

* * *

**hey guys! Short chapter I know but the next one will be longer I promise! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	6. All These Little Things

The rest of the night passed without any trouble. After Amy and I finished our tea, we washed the cups and put them away. Amy waited patiently curled up on the sofa, while I prepared a fire that would keep us warm. We enjoyed the comfortable silence together until we heard a familiar cry come from the nursery. Amy lifted herself off of me and threw the blanket over the couch.

I rubbed my eyes "Amy I can get her." Even though deep down I truly didn't, I knew Amy had been through a lot the passed couple of days and she didn't need the extra stress of Kallie. She sat up and took my hand.

"We can both get her." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile too. I hauled myself off the couch and we walked hand in hand to Kallie's room. We opened the door and walked to the crib.

"Hey angel! Don't worry daddy's here." Amy watched me lovingly as I cradled the baby to my chest. I looked up at Amy, to my surprise she was crying.

"Amy! Whats wrong?" Amy shook her head and smiled.

"Im just happy. All these little things help me forget about everything thats happened to me. To us."

I smiled and handed Kallie to Amy. "Come with me."

Amy, with a confused look on her face followed me into the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

I pulled on my boots and handed her a petite sized jacket that was passed down to Kallie from Katie. "Just put this on her."

Amy does what she's told and I take Kallie from her. "Now put your stuff on."

"Um, ok but I still don't know what were doing."

I looked at her "Just stop asking questions ok?" She nods and pulls on her jacket, when were all bundled up I open the door and walk onto the porch with Amy on my heels. I walk down the stairs be carful and walk onto the gravel path of the driveway. I stop and Amy stands beside me. She looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Why did you bring me out here?" I look at her and smile.

"I needed to show you that no matter what, you will always have Kallie and I. Were a family Ames and nothing is going to change that."

Amy smiles and leans into my side. She looks at the night sky filled with stars and pinches me. "Ty look! A shooting star!"

I look to where she is looking and sure enough a bright streak of light makes its way across the beautiful winter sky.

She looks at me. "Make a wish!"

I smile and look into her eyes. "I don't need to. I have everything I need right here, right now."

She looks at me and then at Kallie. She leans down and kisses her on the head and then kisses me. "I love you."

I smile and simply respond "I love you too."

We stand for a while enjoying each others presents and the wonderful life to come.

* * *

**Ok guys I know I haven't updated in a while so I want to let you know that I could right one more chapter before I leave for vacation. Im going to Minnesota and I won't be updating for a while. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW! Cause I like those:) I have about 3 more chapters planned and depending on that, Im going to leave it up to you. Do you want a sequel? It depends on your reviews! Tell me what you think I should put in the story if I do write another one b/c I appreciate your Ideas. Im looking for 10 reviews before I write my next chapter! Thanks guys! ~Maddy**


	7. A Mysterious Face

The morning sun streamed through the white curtains as it woke the two sleeping figures. Ty woke and looked over to see Amy staring at him.

"Morning gorgeous." Ty says as he kisses Amy on the lips.

She smiles "Morning. How did you sleep?"

Ty still lost in his thoughts kisses Amy again and again.

"Tyler - Bordan - What - Are - You - Doing?" Amy says between kisses. Ty laughs against her lips and continues to kiss her, his hands travel up her shirt and he lightly strokes her back. Amy moans and sits up and straddles his waist. She kisses him all over his face. Ty was in the process of pulling her shirt off. He threw the shirt on the ground, then they both heard a distant sound of crying.

Ty sighed, "Thats Kallie, Ill calm her down and put her back to bed. And then we'll go back to "Bed"." Ty says as Amy lies next to him, shirt still off.

"Ok I'll be waiting." Amy says in a flirtatious way. Ty walks down the hallway to Kallie's room. After a minute or so there's a knock on the door. Amy slips on her shirt and walks toward the door and opens it. A tall man standing at the doorway smiles.

Amy smiles, "Can I help you?"

The man puts his hand on the door frame. "Yes, Im with the contracting business and I was coming to see if you were planning on renovating anytime soon?"

Amy looked questioned by him. He was dressed in a black suit, nothing a contractor would wear.

She sighed, "Um, no actually we aren't."

The man sighed. "Oh really? My co-worker said you were planning on it." He said as he walked toward Amy so they were almost touching.

Amy stepped back. "Which co-worker?"

The man laughed. "Wade."

Amy was hit with a ton of bricks. Was this a set-up? Were they trying to get back at Ty? A million question fluttered through her head.

"Well we aren't so we won't be needing your business, have a nice day. " Amy said as she closed the door in his face. Amy heard a distinct yelling through the door.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS AMY FLEMING! I'LL BE BACK!"

Chills were sent down Amy's spine as she back toward the room, where Ty was probably wondering where she went.

* * *

**Ok, so the next chapter is going to be intense and I can't wait to write it so tonight I'm going to start it. Ill post it if I get 5 reviews so R&R please:) ~Maddy**


	8. What is Happening?

Amy walked into the room and Ty was sitting on the bed with his shirt off. He obviously didn't know about the scary person at the door.

Ty stands up, "Hey babe where have you been?" He says as he pulls her shirt over her head again. Amy hesitated, she didn't know if she should tell him or not.

"I - I went to go see if the paper made it to the porch this morning." She says as Ty looks into her eyes.

Amy smiles, "Where were we?" Ty laughs and leads her to the bed. He lays her down and gets up to close the door.

"I think we were here." Ty says as he rolls on top of Amy and continues to kiss down her neck. Amy moans and pulls his shirt over his head. Ty unclasps her bra and throws it to the ground. Meanwhile Amy's moving thought wouldn't settle, she lied to Ty and regrets it. She remembered the time grandpa lied to Lisa and that resulted in a breakup. She didn't think it was right to keep this from him. Amy puts her hands on Ty's well defined muscles.

"Ty, I need to tell you something."

Ty rolls off of her and she sits up. " I wasn't really checking for the paper. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. It was some weird guy."

"What was his name?" Ty asked. Amy shrugged.

"I don't know. But he mentioned Wade and how he works for him. And I know Wades still made at you for marrying me."

Ty stood up and paced back and forth. "What did this guy say?"

Amy hesitated. "Something about needing renovations and stuff about the house. And then I shut the door in his face and he said I would regret it."

Ty looked at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ty" Amy says quiet.

Ty picked up her bra and shirt off the ground and threw them at her. "Put these on and get clothes out of our drawers. Pack for both of us as many clothes that can fit. Okay?" Ty says as he hands Amy a duffel.

Amy stands up. "Ty where are you going?"

Ty turns around and says, "Ill be in the next room, just pack ok?" Amy nods and he walks away.

Amy was in the middle of packing when Ty walks in with Kallie and a pile of clothes. Put hers in there too. Amy throws her clothes in with hers and Ty's.

"Whats going on?" Amy says as she walks out of the house with Ty.

"Why would he ask about renovations Amy? Obviously Wade wants to get back at me, so I think he's going to do something to the house." Amy sighs as tears form in her eyes.

"Oh Amy, don't cry sweetheart." Ty says as he holds her and Kallie. "Im gonna get you guys somewhere safe ok?" Amy nods and climbs into the car. They drive away and finally end up at Lou and peters house.

"There not home but its safer than at Heartland." Ty says as he hands amy the duffel and Kallie.

"Im going to go find Wade. I promise I won't do anything stupid. Ill keep my phone on and you can call me whenever ok?" Amy nods and starts to cry.

"Please come back to me." She says as Ty hugs her and Kallie.

"I promise."


	9. torture

I drove back to Heartland regretting the way I left Amy and Kallie. But I have to keep them safe, right now I have to find Wade so were not left on the streets.

When I reached the driveway Wade's car was parked out front. I put the car in park and turned it off. I stepped out of the truck and picked up a rod iron. Slowly, I made my way to the front door and opened it very quietly. No noise came from the kitchen so I made my way through the house finally reaching my bedroom. I slowly open the door and find no one in there. I walk in and turn around again to what I was looking for.

"Oh, Hi Ty. Nice to see you again." He said with a smirk, gun in hand.

"What the hell do you want Wade?"

"Oh me? Remember the day you married that girl?"

"HER NAME IS AMY!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Amy, well I never liked that girl, and now I'm going to get you back. By ruining your beautiful home. If you want I could leave the house alone and go after Amy." Wade said smiling.

"Don't you dare try to do anything to her."

"Fine, fine. Well I can't have you around when I have things to do."

"You son of a-"

All of a sudden I was hit from behind by Wades partner, the one Amy talked to earlier. He looked down at me and pulled me to my feet. My head throbbed and he pushed me down on Amy's side of the bed. He took rope, and tied my feet and hands to the headboards.

"What are you going to do Wade?"

He smiled. "Im gonna burn this place to the ground, with you in it. Have a nice few minutes of your life Ty."

Wade waved as he shut the door. I rested my head on the pillow and let the tears fall. I was stuck. I had to try. I had to try to get back to Amy.

+++++++  
"Lou! He went to stop Wade! What of he never comes back?" Amy cried as Lou stroked her hair. Kallie was asleep and Amy needed time to cry.

"Amy he will come back to you. He said that didn't he?" Lou said as Amy sniffled.

"Yeah, but I don't know. I can sense that he's in trouble. Maybe I should go look for him." Amy said.

"Amy no, thats a dangerous idea. Ty will be fine you shouldnt worry." Lou said.

Amy sat up. "Ok, Im going to go run over to Heartland to get some stuff, can I take your truck?" Lou nodded. Amy started to walk to the door when Lou stopped her.

"Remember Amy nothing stupid." Amy nodded and walked out the door. Lou walked toward the nursery.

She sighed, "Lord please help Ty."

Amy walked to the garage and started searching through Peters things. She found some gold clubs and took one. She needed to find Ty and help him. He was in trouble. She arrived at Heartland and saw that Ty's truck was there with Wades. Amy backed the truck and parked away from the house so Wade couldn't see it. She walked down the driveway to the back of the house and walked in the back door. She was gripping her golf club for her life and searched all the rooms. She opened the door to her room and heard a voice.

"Are you coming to torture me more Wade?" Amys heart jumped and she flew the door open and closed as she ran to the bed.

"AMY! What are you doing here?" I said as she flung her arms around me.

"I came to get you out of this mess. Wheres Wade?"

"He's going to get supplies to light a fire. He's out in the barn."

Amy sighed and started to untie Ty. I looked at her and she smiled.

"What?" She said as she was working with the ropes.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"I've heard that a couple of times." Amy laughed as she finished freeing Ty. I wrapped my arms around Amy and kissed her deeply. I flipped so she was lying on the bed and I was on top of her. Amy broke the kiss.

"We can finish this later. We have to go." I nodded. They both got up. Amy reached for the door but I stopped her.

"Amy wait." She looked at me.

"What?"

"If we don't make it out of here-."

"Ty don't say that."

"I need you to know that I love you."

"I love you too."

I quickly kissed her and took the club from her. I opened the door and peered out. I grabbed Amys hand with my free one.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of the hand."

Amy nodded and we walked out into the living room and through the front door. We ran across the driveway to Lou's truck and got in.

"We made it." I say as I turn on the truck.

Just as we were driving away police cars were going down the driveway. I looked at Amy.

"Who called the police?"

Amy winked. "Im awesome!"

I laughed and slid Amy onto my lap. Once she was there I kissed her deeply I pushed her down so she was on her back.

"We keep this up we might have to find a bedroom." She said as I broke the kiss. Do you have your cell? Amy reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out. Ty dialed a number.

"Hi Lou? It's Ty. Can you watch Kallie? Yes every things fine I just need you to watch her. Ok thanks."

Amy looked at me and I put the car in park. I drove down the driveway and talked to the police. They said it was fine to live there. I walked Amy to the bedroom and kissed her.

"I found a bedroom." Amy laughed and I shut the door. The whole Wade situation forgotten.

Amy winked. "Im awesome!" I laughed and slid her over so she was sitting on my lap. We watched as the police put


	10. Light Of a New Day

I woke up by myself. The night before had been amazing and waking up without him didn't seem right. I got out of bed and put on some clothes as well as doing my regular bathroom routines. I walked into the kitchen and saw him making breakfast.

"Hey Ty," Ty turns around and smiles.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" I looked at him wide eyed.

"I didn't go to sleep until 2 a.m thanks to you."

"Hey we had a pretty good night huh?" Ty said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah it was. I have a question."

Ty looked at me "Hmm?"

"When can we go...get Kallie?"

Ty laughed and hugged me. "After that romantic night, all you can think about is the baby."

"Can you blame me? She's so cute!"

Ty sighs, "I miss her too."

I smiled and kissed Ty, he hugged me tighter and deepened the kiss. This is what life was all about, enjoying each others company.


	11. It all ends here

**Hi everyone! I know a lot of people have been asking me to update Unreal, but to be honest the story is finished and Im in the middle of writing the sequel. The sequel is called Free Falling 2. i started writing Free falling but I re wrote it to make it better so make sure you read Free Falling 2 instead of Free Falling. And while you're at it make sure you also read Blessings in Disguise I could really use the reviews so I can write another chapter:) Thanks!**

** XxxMaddyxxX**


End file.
